


[Podfic] Angel In My Arms, At Last

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] It Was Always You [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, fanfic for fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: ~“But now that the art show is over, there’s something else I would much rather be doing. If you want to.” He said against Ezra’s lips.“Oh, I very much want to.”~- What might have happened during the fade-out in chapter 20 of Mltrefry’s beautiful human AU story “It Was Always You.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] It Was Always You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Angel In My Arms, At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel In My Arms, At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632409) by [Phantomstardemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomstardemon/pseuds/Phantomstardemon). 
  * Inspired by [It Was Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701799) by [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry). 



> With thanks for Cover Art & Beta to [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Music: [New Beautiful Day by WinnieTheMoog](https://filmmusic.io/song/6176-new-beautiful-day) ([CC-BY-SA 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/))
> 
> Static: [gramophone turntable or thumbtack, by lollosound](https://freesound.org/people/lollosound/sounds/387005/) ([CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/))

[](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Angel-In-My-Arms-At-Last-epbrua)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Angel-In-My-Arms-At-Last-epbrua)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-angel-in-my-arms-at-last)


End file.
